Feed the Fire
by Gray-Chan Fallen
Summary: "What if I was never broken..." A lone black hedgehog was walking down the streets, whispering words. Songfic with Shadow the Hedgehog. ShadAmy. Shadow/Amy Rose(c)SEGA, Feed the Fire(c)Combichirst


**This is a songfic with the song "Feed the Fire" from Combichrist with Shadow the Hedgehog from SEGA as the character. I don't own Shadow or the song, only the short story. I hope you guys like it and this is my first time ever that I make a songfic. Please review, it will mean a lot to me. Enjoy. ^^'a **

* * *

It was a rainy night at Westopolis. A lone black hedgehog was walking down the streets, whispering words.

"_**What if I was never broken..."**_

The lone black hedgehog, known by the name of Shadow, slowly raises his hand to his chest, gripping it into a fist.

"_**What if I was someone else…"**_

He continued walking down the empty street alone, only with the street lights showing him the way to his destination. The rain started to pour down harder. He stops and slowly looks up at the dark sky, with the drops from the clouds hitting his face.

"_**What if word was meant to be said but unspoken…**__"_

He closed his eyes, feeling the drops slide down his face.

"_**And I would know what lays ahead."**_

His head was now facing his pocket. He took out a picture of a beautiful pink hedgehog, smiling. She is known as Amy Rose; the one Shadow really loves and cares for. But sadly, he couldn't see that beautiful face anymore. He was staring at the picture that had so many wonderful memories. He grips his other hand into a fist, feeling a sharp pain in his heart. He closed his eyes, remembering that day… he had to leave her.

_It was calm night, and he was entering the house where he used to live with the pink beauty. As soon as he passed through that door, Amy had received with a hug and a peck. "Welcome home honey." Shadow would normally kiss back and smile, but this time, he just looked away, with a little bit of a frown on his face. "Shadow, is something wrong…? Did something happen at work?" He just continued walking towards their room. Amy following behind worried. "I'm afraid… I can't be with you anymore Rose." The pink hedgehog felt her heart being crushed to pieces. "W-Why…?" Shadow's eyes were filled with hurt; he heard Amy's little sobs. "G.U.N has ordered me to transfer back to Westopolis, I can't be with you." Amy felt more tears stroll down her cheeks. "I can go with you, we could-" "No!" Shadow yelled. "You can't… it's too dangerous, and things won't work out if we stay together and I'm not here to protect you." Shadow's heart was breaking, along with Amy's. "B-But Shadow… I love you…" Shadow didn't say a word; he had finished packing his stuff. He passed by her, not looking at her. The black hedgehog had walked out of the door, while he heard Amy cry. He cries were tearing him apart, and he wouldn't forgive himself for what he has done._

He slowly opened his eyes, coming back from his flashback or that night, looking back at the picture of a beauty that was once his.

"_**I had everything and nothing will remain…"**_

He puts the picture of the Rose beauty back to his pocket. He continued walking down the street, with the rain still hitting him.

"_**I torn apart rest of the word…" **_

The street lights were now fading. He was heading out of the city into the forest. The rain still pouring down, the dark sky over him, he just kept on walking with a pain in his heart. He let out a tiny growl, gripping his fist, looking at the ground.

"_**And no god can heal our wounds."**_

He was now surrounded by trees, hard rain and darkness. He grips his head in pain, grunting.

"_**And this thoughts sense away!"**_

He was feeling uneasy. He could see all those memories he had with Amy Rose. Those beautiful memories… They were tearing him apart.

"_**The dawn of a broken day."**_

Those memories… Their laughs together, the games they played. The touch of her lips under the rain… Memories inside his head he can't forget.

"_**Carries me away!"**_

He yelled with his eyes closed, hard rain pouring down on him. This memories, were hurting hid heart. He still loved her, and he couldn't her out of his mind.

"_**What if I feed the fire!"**_

As he said these words, he punched a tree near him. He made a whole on the tree, but his hand was now bleeding. The rain was mixing with his blood, making a little puddle of his blood on the ground. He got to his knees, looking at his hand. He then closed his eyes once more, touching his cheek, remembering her touch.

"_**Lined by your touch I fell behind…"**_

He opened his eyes, now looking his reflection on the puddle of his own blood mixed with rain.

"_**When a fist full of burns will.. in fire"**_

He frowned at his own reflection with disgust.

"_**In time we'll learn how to destroy your reflection"**_

He punched the puddle that had his reflection. He looked up at the sky, still dark, raining. Thunder was heard, and he just looked back at the ground.

"_**Thought but truly my shadow was alone"**_

As he said this, he hand his hand on his chest. His heart was feeling broken.

"_**I take my mask and place it in the dust…"**_

He stood up, staring at the ground. The puddle of his own blood had expanded thanks to the rain that kept pouring down.

"_**The sun burns through my shelter…"**_

He turns away from the puddle, clenching his fists.

"_**My flesh feels softer there's nothing I can do…"**_

He walked towards another tree. He was still feeling the pain inside his chest. Now he's head hurt along with his heart.

"_**But a brain's in pain is something new…"**_

He had his hands again on his head, in pain. He glared at the tree that was right in front of him, and with his unhurt hand, he punched it, doing the same damage as the other hand. He looks away. He starts walking back to where he entered, the rain still pouring on him, he continued walking out of the forest, and back to Westopolis.

"_**What if I'm not who I think I am…"**_

He continued walking now back into the empty streets alone with the street lights. He is now shoving his bleeding hands into his pockets.

"_**What if I am something else?"**_

He looked back up the dark sky, the rain now getting softer.

"_**What if I can prove to you…"**_

It has stopped raining, and an image of the pink beauty appeared in the sky, smiling. He closed his eyes to see her image better, clenching his fists inside his pocket, his heart now completely broken. His mind still uneasy, feeling alone.

"_**That I always been somewhere else." **_

He opened his eyes, now staring at the sky filled with stars. Alone in the streets, only with the street lights as company, a tear now strolling down his cheek.

* * *

**Well, this is my first time writing something like this, I tried to make it as much graphic as possible, and for you guys to see how Shadow is suffering. Shadow's flashback was written "**_like this only_**". Just in case you guys confused and the lyrics were written "**_**like this"**_**. I suggest you guys first listen to the song. The people that had played the new Devil May Cry will know what I'm talking about, search "Feed the Fire" by Combichrist on YouTube and listen to it. I wanted you guys to imagine Shadow saying this but with the music, as if he is singing it when he is actually saying all this to himself while doing his actions. On the flashback there aren't any parts of the song. I really hope you guys liked this; it was my first try on a songfic. Please review, I checked for any errors, if there aren't any don't be afraid to say. If a lot of people like this, I may make another songfic. Thank you for reading! **:)


End file.
